


Под влиянием

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: У Турлоу (вроде бы) хорошие новости.





	Под влиянием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under What Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522478) by [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll). 



— Полагаю, у меня хорошие новости, — сказал Турлоу. — Доктор признал, что ошибся насчет той пыльцы. Она никак не влияет на поведение гуманоидов.

— Не влияет? — в ужасе переспросила Тиган.

— Нет.

— Тогда все, что мы делали...

— Было результатом эффекта плацебо.

— Хочешь сказать, мы подсознательно хотели... О, черт! Давай никогда больше об этом не говорить.

— Я надеялся, что ты это предложишь. Но могу сделать одно последнее замечание?

— Как хочешь.

— Если произошедшее вчера нельзя списать на пыльцу, я бы не хотел оказаться рядом, когда на тебя правда что-то подействует.


End file.
